Brad Fang Vulcan
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 7/25/2017|efficiency/_damage = Up0: 16 Up1: 22 Up2: 26|fire_rate = 98|capacity = Up0: 55 Up1: 65|mobility = 105|accuracy = Slightly inaccurate|range = Medium|upgrades = Brad Fang Vulcan Up1 Brad Fang Vulcan Up2|cost = Up0: 190 Up1: 150 Up2: 200 |level_required = Up0: Level 17 Up1: Level 22 Up2: Level 27}}The Brad Fang Vulcan is a Primary weapon created by BastionMann. Appearance It appears to be a machine gun. It has a gray base, 3 barrel and an ammo belt from left side of the weapon. Strategy It has high damage, great rate of fire, moderate capacity and low mobility. Tips * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage and rate of fire. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three head shots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. Counters * The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. * Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. * If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. * This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. Trivia * Formerly. It has 4 barrels, but it was changed to 3 barrels instead. * This weapon was reference to the Brad Fang from Contra: Hard Corps. Gallery Brad Vulcan.png|Enlarge Projectile. Brad Fang Vulcan.png|Old Model. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Enlarge Projectile